


Five Minutes, Please?

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Distance Mission, M/M, Not Beta Read, Older/aged up, Phone Calls & Telephones, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder and sleeping a lot harder.Ryuji wakes up to a phone call at three am with a request from his Fiance.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	Five Minutes, Please?

_ 03:27 _

Ryuji barely lifted his head up from his pillow as he fumbled for his phone. He doesn't bother to check the screen. "Rin," He sleepily sighed as he rolled onto his back, "everything okay?" 

"Uhhh, yeah? Yes. I mean, I'm not bleeding out or anything." Rin chuckled nervously. 

"You're not exactly selling it, what's wrong." Ryuji asked a little bit more awake, concerned for his fiance who was currently half a world away. His hand traced the area Rin normally occupied (least the half of the bed he started in, usually by morning the aria would find himself with a demon wrapped around his torso). 

"Ican'tsleep." Rin blurted quickly. Ryuji took the phone from his ear and glared at Rin's name. 

"That sucks," Ryuji snarked as he put the phone back to his ear, "cause  _ I  _ was sleeping like a baby enjoying all of the extra bed space." Oh he could picture the pout and exasperated flick of Rin's tail. He chuckled after a few moments. "I mean, it's a little too cold for my liking." 

"Tsk whatever, stupid rooster headed ass--" 

"Hey, easy!" Ryuji cut Rin off. "Jeeze, take a joke. You know I hate this as much as you." He finally sat up and turned on the bedside light. "You landed what, two days ago? Have you slept at all Rin?" Ryuji asked worried he already knew the answer. 

"I," Rin hesitated and Ryuji cussed, "I  _ tried!  _ I've been trying. No matter what I do, I can't get to sleep or stay asleep." 

They're both silent and Ryuji locked his eyes on the calendar across the room. Rin's chicken scratch marked the start of his mission across the globe and the two weeks he'd be gone...twelve more days. "Just five minutes, please?" Rin asked meekly he sounded nervous and close to tears. Clearly at his wit's end. 

Ryuji sighed and cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you desire,  _ O Son of Satan _ ." 

"Thank you, love you too." Rin laughed and Ryuji could hear the sound of Rin's phone as it rubbed against the pillows as he got comfortable. 

There's a small pause as Ryuji switched his phone to speaker, reached for his mala bracelet, and centered himself. Then he started to chant. He lost himself to the sutra, one for bringing calm, as his middle and thumb finger pulled the beads towards him, then away once he reached the summit bead. When he was finally finished a solid ten minutes had passed and he felt a bit dazed when his eyes opened as he came out from the calm meditative state. 

"Did you fall asleep?" Ryuji asked as he switched off the speaker phone and listened, no reply. "Good night Rin, love you." 

Rin hummed, but clearly was finally asleep. Ryuji held his phone for a bit and just listened to the sound of Rin's even breathing and the few soft snores. He felt himself once again begin to feel drowsy and with one last sigh pulled the phone away and ended the call. 

Ryuji reached out and turned off the light as he laid back down. He felt cold and the bed felt just a bit too big for just him. Rin's pillow was a poor substitute, but it still smelled like the demon and was something to keep his arms wrapped around. "I'm gonna have to remind him not to be so freakin' flustered to just ask me to recite for him..." Ryuji thought to himself as he drifted off. 

Twelve days couldn't pass fast enough. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Please note;   
> I will be monitoring comments, but please please please do not leave cc. This isn't beta read and was just written for fun. I may go back and clean it up later, this was just for fun. Please do not CC as of right now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
